Beldum
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= / |evointo=Metang |gen=Generation III |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=95.2 kg |imweight=209.9 lbs. |species=Iron Ball Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=05 |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Blue |evo= }} Beldum (Japanese: ダンバル Danbaru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Beldum is a long, robotic Pokémon with three claw-like appendages on its backside. Beldum has but merely one, red eye. Its eye is on a sphere that is attached to the rest of its body. Special Abilities Beldum uses magnetism to move, communicate, and attack. In the game, Beldum has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. Evolution Beldum evolves into Metang once it reaches level 20, and evolves into Metagross starting at level 45. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries |type2 = |gen=III |ruby=Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. |sapphire=Beldum keeps itself floating by generating a magnetic force that repels earth's natural magnetism. When it sleeps, this Pokémon anchors itself to a cliff using the hooks on its rear. |emerald=When Beldum gather in a swarm, they move in perfect unison as if they were but one Pokémon. They communicate with each other using brain waves. |firered=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. |leafgreen=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. |diamond=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |pearl=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |platinum=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |heartgold=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |soulsilver=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |black=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |white=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |black 2=Its cells are all magnetic, and it communicates with others by using magnetic pulses. |white 2=Its cells are all magnetic, and it communicates with others by using magnetic pulses. |x=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |y=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |or=Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses through Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. |as=Beldum keeps itself floating by generating a magnetic force that repels earth's natural magnetism. When it sleeps, this Pokémon anchors itself to a cliff using the hooks on its rear. |sun = Its cells are all magnets. It uses magnetism to communicate with others of its kind. |moon = With magnetic traction, it pulls its opponents in close. When they're in range, it slashes them with its rear claws. |us= Instead of blood, magnetism flows through its body. When it’s feeling bad, try giving it a magnet. |um=If you anger it, it will do more than rampage. It will also burst out strong magnetism, causing nearby machines to break.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime One of Ash's main rivals in the Hoenn region, Morrison had a Beldum that soon evolved into a Metang. Trivia * Beldum and its evolutions are the only non-legendary Pokémon to have a catch rate of 3. Etymology * Beldum and Dumbber is the word dumbbell but with the words switched around and then simplified. Gallery 374Beldum AG anime.png 374Beldum Dream.png 374Beldum Pokemon Colosseum.png 374Beldum Pokémon HOME.png Beldum-GO.png BeldumSprite.png ShinyBeldumSprite.png ca:Beldum de:Tanhel fr:Terhal pl:Beldum pt-br:Beldum Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Johto Safari Zone Pokémon